


Why'd You Only Call Me

by viiemzee



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/F, Post The Break Up, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Arctic Monkey's song.</p><p>“Elsa, my girlfriend of three years, broke up with me a month ago. I’m over it, and I’m fine,” she said simply, and put her hand on the table. “I am getting over it, and this is my first time out since the break up, and I’d rather I enjoy myself than think about her. OK?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Only Call Me

“Anna, are you sure you’re OK?”

She chanced a look at her brother in her mirror and nodded, smacking her lips together as she put her lipstick away. “Yup.”

“OK,” Kristoff nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against her door frame. “Ready to go?”

She nodded and grabbed her leather jacket, turning around to watch him shrug his on. “You driving?”

“Yup.”

* * *

“Anna!” Hans called as she walked up to their table, drink in hand. Merida and Rapunzel were already there too, Eugene sitting in between the two of them.

“Hey, chick,” Merida said to her, and Anna put a hand up as she sat down, glaring at the table.

“No. Stop being sweet and patronizing. I’m over it, it’s done.”

“Anna...”

“Punzie, please.”

“Anna, we won’t talk about it again, we promise. But we do want to know how you’ve been...” Hans said, and she looked up at him, furrowing her brow slightly.

“Elsa, my girlfriend of three years, broke up with me a month ago. I’m over it, and I’m fine,” she said simply, and put her hand on the table. “I am getting over it, and this is my first time out since the break up, and I’d rather I enjoy myself than think about her. OK?”

Everyone at the table exchanged quick glances between themselves before mumbling their agreement. She promptly downed her pint of Corona in one go.

* * *

“Elsa!”

“Anna?” Kristoff turned to look at his little sister as she pointed at a retreating blonde figure with her shoes in her hand, walking out of the bar.

“That looks...exactly like her...”

“You’re just seeing things, Anna,” Kristoff murmured, aware that she was on her sixth pint. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Anna pouted as she let her brother lead her away, leaning into him and mumbling something that sounded a lot like ‘I need weed’.

* * *

They sat on the beach and watched as Hans rolled the second joint, the first already being passed between Merida, Eugene and Rapunzel. He handed the second one to Anna, watching as she fumbled for Kristoff’s Zippo and lit it quickly, taking in a long drag. She coughed out the smoke and blinked away tears.

“I hate her so much.”

“I know, honey,” Kristoff nodded, watching as she took another drag. “I know.”

* * *

It was three in the morning, and they were all passed out in Merida’s family wagon (which she had bought at a great price and was her baby). Anna was the only one awake, as everyone else had already dozed off into a stupor after the weed and alcohol. Still reeling from the effects of the smoke, she found herself reaching for her phone and hitting dial on a familiar number.

“Hello?” a quiet, sleepy voice said, and Anna breathed in a sharp breath.

“Elsa.”

“Anna? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?”

“Elsa you have to take me back.”

“Anna...”

“Elsa, please.”

“Anna,  why’d you only call me when you’re high?”

A heavy pause filled the air before Anna had the courage to answer.

“Because it’s the only time I’m brave enough to talk to you.”

“Good night, Anna.”

The call died, and Anna found herself staring into the vast empty night sky through the window on her side of the car, the phone still clutched to her ear.

_“Good night, Anna.”_

With a sad smile, she put her phone back in her pocket and closed her eyes, curling into Hans’ side and hoping to God she could wake up in the morning feeling better about everything.

But she knew that was near impossible. 


End file.
